


Misunderstood

by I_made_this_for_fun



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Misunderstandings, Scottish expressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_made_this_for_fun/pseuds/I_made_this_for_fun
Summary: Scotty uses a Scottish slang and nobody understands what he means.
Kudos: 4





	Misunderstood

"She's a real Bonny she is" Scotty said. He was talking about the Enterprise's newest coat of paint.  
  
"What??" Kirk questioned what the Scot meant.  
  
"Ye know bonny? Jim-Dandy, a humdinger, Corker?" Scotty said trying to get Kirk to understand what he means. Kirk just grew more and more confused every time Scotty tried introduced a new word to help explain what he meant.  
  
"Urr ye serious..." Scotty said and then slapped his forehead.  
  
"She is beautiful, Captain." Scotty said and gave the captain a glanced.  
  
"I see... well indeed she is Scotty." Kirk stated quickly before he wrote down in his notes that the word Bonny=Beautiful.  
  
"Well I think we should head out now Scotty. Lets go." Kirk said while walking towards the exit.  
  
"Aye Captain." Scotty followed his lead.

||END||


End file.
